De la vida y otras cosas
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Muchas cosas, sucesos, historias pasadas o presentes, eran especiales, se sentían de una manera primeriza lo sabia. Incluso fiestas a las que nunca les tomaba importancia ahora lo hacia porque Asi lo sentia junto a ella. De cualquier cosa, aquella chica era capaz de hacer sentir a este vampiro nuevamente vivo. Como nunca antes lo estuvo. Siempre junto a ella. serie d/One-shots
1. La obra en tu cumpleaños

Hola, el capitulo de debut es gracias al cumpleaños de Shu, fue ayer pero aun asi, nunca estarde para celebrarlo -creo-

_**Muchas gracias a LOLITA GOTICA, Guest (En Busca de papa), shirayuki-hime, jesyuchiha,anusin.**_

Disfrutenlo!

·············

De ninguna manera quería estar en el lugar, ya le era suficiente el no poder dormir lo que quería, como para tener que estar ahora en una estúpida obra, donde para acabar era el protagonista. Y maldijo en voz baja –porque en voz alta ya lo había hecho – de cuando en su Instituto se les ocurrió hacerla con participación de todos en el lugar, y por desgracia no se pudo salvar.

No es como si no pudiera hacerlo, memorizarse los diálogos y escenas, era como aprenderse las canciones que tanto le gustaban, si no tuviera que dejar su sueño de lado lo más seguro es que estaría feliz, pero nadie le podía conceder ese mínimo favor.

**-¿Esta listo Sakamaki-sama?-** le hablo una de las jóvenes encargadas del vestuario.

Solo asintió con la cabeza, después de todo, su mente estaba más ocupada en no saltar sobre la chica por ser una débil humana que se permitía el toquetearlo **_Debería esconder sus… ansias_****,** pensó al ver como de su nariz bajaba un hilo rojizo, sangre, olor demasiado característico. La castaña continuaba alisando el pañuelo que a su parecer estaba bien como para que ella viniera. Hace mucho tiempo, el usaba ropa de ese estilo, así que un simple disfraz no era problema para él.

**-En cinco minutos sale a escena Sakamaki-sama, recuerde que debe encontrarse con Komori-san-** le indico a un pelinegro que a diferencia, parecía un demonio **_"Como si no lo fuera ya"_** pensó.

Porque si, nada mejor que haber sacado ambos un papel principal. Luchando por el amor de lo que Yui interpretaba. **_"La vida no podía quererlo más"_**

**-De acuerdo, pero por favor, ¿podría dejar mi traje en paz?-** Reiji no era tan cortes como él creía, Shu tampoco lo era, pero era gastar saliva en las humanas o humanos.

Antes de darse cuenta, se escucho la música de fondo, inundado por completo el auditorio, donde muchos padres observaban la obra en escena, y también alumnos de otros institutos, porque su escuela no podía ser normal, y guardando a los alumnos más poderosos y famosos, a su reputación debía honrar. Aun que le costara admitirlo, para ser solo humanos, la escenografía era perfecta y prácticamente, podrías sentirte en el lugar que trataban de representar.

·

·

_Se apreciaba un bosque, con piedras de gran tamaño, mientras parecía ser algo así como un lago en medio del lugar, se escuchaba una música lenta, pero que parecía ser pronunciada con las ramas de los árboles y animales silvestres –que obviamente no había – en medio de todo apareció un resplandor que cegó tan solo unos instantes al público, y al disiparse la luz apareció en medio de la escena, una joven rubia._

_Yui había sido elegida como personaje principal femenino, lucía una blusa de tirantes y cuello de tortuga unas mangas que empezaban un poco antes de los codos hasta llegar a todos sus dedos de forma amplia con cortes irregulares, llevaba un short blanco con medias que llegaban casi al inicio del short, pero dejaba ver la piel de esta, aunque por lo blanca podía confundirse con botines del mismo color, unas hermosas alas detrás de ella, con una diadema que parecía de plumas. Era un ángel –en la obra y realmente – _

**_-¿Dónde estoy? ¡Hay alguien aquí!-_**_grito la joven, dejando a más de un espectador encantado, no solo el vestuario, su voz._

**_-¿Qué hace una sierva del cielo, por aquí?-_**_le pregunto saliendo Reiji con lo que parecía ser una capa sobre sus hombros, la camisa, frac, llevaba una bufanda a los costados con una cruz invertida, botas y pantalón. En negro pro completo._

_-__**Mi nombre es Mitsuki, ¿Qué es este lugar? Estaba allá arriba, pero me he perdido, ¿podrías ayudarme?-**__ le pregunto la joven mientras sonreía._

**_-Mmmm… Es la tierra, deberías irte cuanto antes, ¿No te dijeron que este lugar es peligroso para un ángel? Mas si es uno como tu-_**_sonrió, las pocas veces que las personas vieron sonreír a Reiji, tuvieron que ir a un psicólogo._

**_-¿Cómo salgo de este lugar?-_**_le volvió a preguntar, viendo para todos lados, confundida_

**_-Ves el sendero, síguelo y llegaras al pueblo-_**_le indico con una sonrisa misteriosa, mientras desaparecía de su vista, dejando solo una pluma de negro._

**_-Si quieres mi ayuda solo llámame- _**_y con aquel susurro desapareció de la vista de la joven._

_La joven ángel siguió el camino por el sendero, solo era un camino, de rocas, pero le era bastante extraño ver algo como eso, mientras más caminaba empezaba a ver seres como lo ella, más o menos, les faltaban alas, pero aparte de eso, todo era normal. Algo asustado choco contra alguien, pidió una disculpa rápida aunque el chico no le prestó demasiada atención, mientras daba la vuelta, se encontró con un muro. Por lo que confundida se dejo caer._

_Llevaba horas vagando, primero por el bosque, después por cómo le había dicho aquel chico, un pueblo, estaba asustada, nadie le ayudaba a encontrar a quien buscaba. Estaba asustada, desesperada por llegar, y esas simples acciones como frotarse los ojos le eran suficientes al público como para saberlo._

**_-Disculpa, ¿estás bien?-_**_sus ojos rosas se elevaron hasta toparse con los azules de quien le hablaba._

_Por un instante ambos se detuvieron, no solo porque lo dictaba el libreto, sino mas bien, desde el momento en que se conocieron, se vieron a los ojos y acabaron hipnotizados, así como ahora, Shu lentamente acerco su mano hasta la de Yui que acepto con rapidez, recibiendo ayuda para levantarse. En ese momento, sin saberlo, al ver esos hermosos ojos, el lamentable ángel se enamoro._

**_-Muchas gracias, estoy perdida, y no sé donde estoy-_**_suspiro la rubia con gesto abatido, notando aun sus manos unidas, se sonrojo._

**_-No te preocupes, puedes venir conmigo, por cierto mi nombre es Akira, ¿y el tuyo?-_**

**_-Soy Mitsuki, es un placer Akira-san-_**_sonrió un poco dejando su preocupación de lado, solo por breves instantes._

**_-Qué bonito nombre, tienes que ponerte esto, te harán algo si te ven vestida así-_**_le tendió una capa de color negro, y se la coloco encima, le cubría todo el cuerpo._

_·_

_·_

**_-Se que no es mucho, pero aquí vivo, espero te agrade Mitsuki-_**_el interior era relativamente sencillo, era la primera vez que ella veía algo como eso. Así que suponía, estaba bien._

**_-No te preocupes, es bastante grande, me agrada, se siente acogedor. Tu eres muy amable_**_- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía, todo con extremo cuidado._

**_-¡Akira-chan! Estuve esperándote todo este tiempo, aun faltan cosas por arreglar-_**_una chica de cabello verde se mostraba, sus ojos eran de color rosa, y sonreía demasiado, sin percatarse de la rubia._

**_-Sakura, me estas ahogando, ella es Mitsuki, espero te agrade, la encontré perdida-_**_le explico el chico a Sakura._

**_-Mucho gusto Mitsuki, mi nombre es Sakura-_**_le extendió una mano aunque su cara no expresaba amabilidad._

**_-No te agrado-_**_pronuncio inconscientemente la chica mientras veía los rosados ojos, se parecían pero eran diferentes._

**_-¿Cómo dices eso? Te acabo de conocer, eres demasiado desconfiada-_**_le replico al ver como el chico las miraba con una ceja arqueada. Yui negó con la cabeza_

**_-No, tus_**_**ojos están fríos, vacios. Son… egoístas- **__le explico aun con la mirada pérdida. Ser un ángel le ayudaba a reconocer esas cosas_

_············_

_Después de ese primer encuentro, las cosas sin duda no habían mejorado, porque para la desgracia del joven ángel, Shu –en la obra –estaba comprometido con Sakura, por lo que su amor se veía frustrado. Era triste saberlo, pero a pesar de eso. En el cielo, se le enseño a no ser egoísta, por eso si él era feliz ella lo sería también._

**_-Mitsuki, te advertí que algo como esto iba a pasar-_**_le dijo el chico de cabello negro que ya había visto antes._

**_-Disculpa pero no se tu nombre_**_- respondió con nerviosismo_

**_-No es importante, te advertí que los humanos eran demasiado egoístas. Nada de esto te ayudara-_**_le dijo con una sonrisa_

**_-¿A qué te refieres?-_**_le pregunto tomando la defensiva, mientras buscaba el compartimiento de su daga._

**_-A que, se que amas a ese humano, pero él se casara. Si lo quieres solo para ti, simplemente debes darle esta manzana, y se enamorara de ti-_**_le extendió una manzana con un brillante color rojo, tal vez demasiado._

_La joven dubitativa, veía el fruto con extremo cuidado. Era un demonio, era demasiado obvio, por lo que asustada, retrocedieron tan solo unos pasos. Ella conocía esa manzana. Mejor conocida en su hogar como el fruto prohibido. Aquel que mando a Adán y Eva fuera del paraíso. Sin duda, nunca lo tomaría._

**_-No hare algo como eso, vete de una vez con tus sucias jugarretas, sino quieres que termine contigo-_**_le enseño la daga fuera de su estuche, mientras que le veía con suspicacia._

_El demonio tal vez se había marchado, pero ella, de alguna manera sabía que no podría librarse tan rápido del mismo. Solo constaba de esperar a ver qué sucia treta podía usar para cautivarla, y lograr que pecara_

**_-Mitsuki, ¿con quién hablas?-_**_le pregunto Akira por el otro lado._

**_-Pasa Akira-san, estaba hablando sola, no te preocupes-_**_le dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba que su sombría actitud desapareciera._

**_-*Mitsuki, tu lo quieres solo para ti, ¿Por qué no aceptas la propuesta? ¿Qué daño podría hacerte?-_**

**_-Akira-san, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-_**_trato de ignorar a aquella persistente voz_

**_-Quería venir a decirte, que quiero que seas la madrina de Sakura para la boda, será dentro de pocos días-_**_le respondió este con una sonrisa. Sin saber que la joven afligida acepto por obligación, no por deseo de hacerlo._

_Todos en el publico, incluso los actores, sintieron de pronto la misma tristeza que Yui, que al quedarse sola solo se dejo caer al suelo, llorando en silencio, abrazando su cuerpo, mientras que el frio de la soledad le tocaba como su compañero. Sabía que como ángel, podría hacer que Shu se enamorara de ella…_

_Pero entonces no sería ella, serian sus poderes, y eso no lo deseaba…_

_·_

_·_

**_-¿Hiciste tu trabajo?-_**_le hablo un chico pelirrojo con los ojos verdes (Ayato) escudriñando al otro en la sala._

**_-Claro, estaba descansando, ¿para qué me llamabas?-_**_le pregunto con fastidio al otro (Reiji)_

**_-Tienes un nuevo trabajo, en una semana debes reclamar el alma de Akira Fujimoto_**_- le dijo mientras lograba que el peli negro sonriera_

**_-Interesante…-_**

_Fue lo que pronuncio, para retirarse del lugar, este juego se había vuelto más interesante de lo que de por sí ya era._

_··_

_··_

**_*Yo se que quieres, lo quieres para ti. Acéptalo, no serás feliz si él está con alguien más*_**

**_-Déjame en paz, yo decidiré, si lo soy o no- _**

**_*Llama a aquel demonio, de seguro aun quiere ese acuerdo contigo, ¿Qué más da? Si el de allá no te protegió, tal vez el de abajo si lo haga*_**

_Sin necesidad de tomar la pluma, apareció Reiji en una bola de humo, con una sonrisa nuevamente enigmática._

**_-Buenos días Mitsuki, veo que estas de muy buen humor-_**_le indico al ver el maquillaje algo corrido_

**_-Cállate, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-_**

**_-¿Yo? Solo mírate las manos, estabas por invocarme, esta vez no vengo a ofrecerte el fruto, comienza a pudrirse… igual que tu corazón-_**

**_-…-_**

**_-Está bien, seré rápido. Vine a reclamar el alma de Akira, así que vine con otro trato- _**

_Sus defensas bajaron. En primer lugar ella había sido mandada para reclamar el alma de Akira, se termino enamorando pero aun así, ¿Por qué venia un demonio? Debería aceptar, si conseguía que Akira fuese feliz, y viviera también._

**_-Su pecado fue enamorar a un ángel, hasta el punto de llevarlo a corromperse. Si le besas en el momento en que morirá, sobrevivirá…-_**_y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, mientras paseaba su mano por la blanca mejilla._

**_-¿y que mas?-_**_le pregunto con temor, esto no le gustaba._

**_-Tú alma no se salvara, y en su lugar iras a donde debería ir Akira, ¿aceptas?-_**_le tendió la mano mientras en su mano contraria le extendía el fruto prohibido._

**_-Acepto-_**_tomo la mano, así como también el fruto de color verdoso. Estaba podrido tal vez aquel demonio estaba en lo correcto._

_·_

_La hora de celebración llego, muchos invitados estaba ahí presenciando con alegría como su familia estaba por casarse, la joven rubia estaba al principio, y no porque quisiera ver el espectáculo en primera plana. Sino por el hecho de que si lo conseguía, le salvaría. _

**_-Si alguien está en contra de este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre_**_- hablo el padre, Yui mordió su labio, tentada, pero no lo hizo._

_Desvió su mirada al ver como Akira y Sakura se besaba. Sin darse cuenta por muchas cosas, al principio de aquella celebración llego otro personaje. Un joven vestido parecido a Yui con el mismo color blanco entro, resaltando sus ojos rojos de entre todo él, pues su cabello rosa casi blanco se perdía con su vestuario y piel._

_Levanto su mano hasta donde se señalaba el corazón de Akira (Shu) sin previo aviso para nadie le disparo. En ese instante Yui fue capaz de percatarse del sido del disparo, y con terror giro su vista hasta el agresor. Era su mejor amigo, Sora quien le disparaba. Pudo ver como este pronunciaba…_

**_-Lo siento, EL me lo ordeno-_**_y desapareció como llego. Se sentía culpable, y aunque amaba al ángel amiga, ya nada podía hacer._

**_-¿¡Akira! Estas bien?!-_**_le gritaba la joven Sakura zarandeando a Shu, que parecía inconsciente –apunto de dormirse mejor dicho- _

**_-Sakura, sé que no te gustara, pero es lo que puedo hacer para salvarlo-_**_le beso con ternura, apenas un roce, para después sentir un calor y soltar el cuerpo lo suficiente para que sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar como aquella vez. E igualmente, al cruzar sus miradas el lamentable humano se enamoro_

**_-¿Mitsuki? ¿Qué te ocurre?-_**_le pregunto pues su estado se veía deplorable._

**_-No te preocupes Akira, ¿estás bien?-_**_le pregunto, ignorando su propio dolor._

**_-Si, pero, ¿Qué te está pasando?-_**_le indico asustado abrazando a la joven que sentía como sus alas quemaban. Tiñéndose de negro._

**_-Tenía que pasar. Quería salvarte, y si me pecado contra Dios seria pagado con mi muerte lo haría_**_- y se dejo caer en aquellos fuertes brazos que con temor le sujetaban_

**_-Mitsuki, por favor no, te amo. No me dejes_**_- le replico con dolor en su voz, estaba histérico. Realmente sentía que la perdía._

_-__**Ansié tanto por escucharlo, yo también te amo Akira, y por eso quiero que vivas- **__al decirlo sus ojos se cerraron para no abrirse de nuevo._

**_-¡Mitsuki!-_**_lo único que quedo en sus manos sobre la chica fue una pluma blanca._

**_Ella desapareció, aquel ángel caído con las alas arrebatadas. Aun caído en el fondo de la tierra._**

**_Un voto de unión que entrelaza su encuentro. Cargan con un imperdonable pecado. Cuando la fruta prohibida se ha podrido. Un ciclo repetido hasta el día que se encuentren otra vez._**

**_·············_**

El público no espero demasiado, con entusiasmo comenzaron a aplaudir, la obra les había llegado al corazón, como si esa situación ya la hubieran vivido. Les sorprendió lo bueno de las actuaciones, con felicidad los chicos actores, agradecieron y conforme su papel, salieron de aquel escenario perdiéndose entre los telones.

**-¿Qué te pareció la obra Shu-san?-** le dijo la rubia con cariño.

**-Estuvo muy bien, te veías hermosa**- le dijo mientras recargaba su cuerpo sobre el de la rubia.

**-Me alegro de que te haiga gustado. Por cierto. Feliz cumpleaños-** le dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre los labios del otro. Agradecido abrazo a la joven.

Cuando era más pequeño, prácticamente un niño, el veía las celebraciones con entusiasmo, y conforme fue creciendo, se dio cuenta que las de este tipo era insignificante, en demasiados aspectos, pero eso no le quitaba la alegría que veía en la mirada rosada al celebrarla, después de todo, en algún momento fue una humana.

**-¿Lo recordaste?-** se hizo el desentendido, mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Yui abrazándose a él, reteniéndolo con fuerza.

De alguna manera la historia se le hacía conocida. Pero no del todo, y aunque así fuera, haría sacrificio tras sacrificio con tal de estar con ella. La mejor celebración en toda su vida.

**-¿Dónde está mi regalo?-** le pregunto como si fuera un pequeño niño con una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

**-Te lo daré más tarde**- y beso de nuevo los labios, mientras la joven sonrojada se despedía dispuesta a ir con sus compañeros de la obra, la celebración seria pronto.

Tal vez, como en la historia algo parecido les sucedía, después de todo eran vampiros, y antes de eso, Yui fue una humana que le entrego su corazón a una criatura del mal. Pero aun pro todos los tormentos, si su pequeña rubia estaba con el nada le pasaría.

··················

Lose un capitulo corto,y creo yo falto de romance, pero espero les hubiera agradado de cualquier forma. Para ser sincera, subire capitulos pero no estoy muy segura de la fecha exacta. de cualquie manera espero les haiga gustado.

Dejen un review si fue asi.


	2. Halloween junto a ti

_Jejeje, como ya se habran dado cuenta, aqui esta otro capitulo del fic. Espero les guste, es el segundo capitulo de esta serie. Aunque diga completado dudo sea el ultimo._

_**Muchas gracias a LOLITA GOTICA, Shelikernr, cerezo,**__ y por si hay alguien de En busca de papa __**Guest, shirayuki, jesyuchiha y anusin**__ prometo no tardar tanto en subir el capitulo de ambos fics._

_················_

_Una sensación tan desbordante__. __Que creía no conocer (Hasta ahora)_

_¿Cómo describirlo en una palabra? Expresarlo es tan difícil (Por ahora)_

_Demostrarlo lo es aun más (Por ahora) Pensamientos ahora descubiertos_

_Memorias por realizar Detalles que hacen la diferencia_

_Se trata del amor que siento por ti._

_·······_

Era ya la última clase, en veinte segundos el reloj marcario la salida así como también el ruidoso timbre. El no era un fanático de ruidos tan bestiales pero si estos le garantizaban el despertarse como si nada entonces bien, daría lo que fuera con tal de que se acabara de una maldita vez la clase que ya le venía aburriendo desde hace ya algún tiempo.

Después de todo, era la primera clase que tomaba en el mes, como para que esta fuera más aburrida de lo que de por sí ya era. Así que cono solo quince segundos detuvo sus azules ojos en las manecillas del reloj, las cuales parecían alentarse un poco tan solo.

Cuando sonó el timbre estuvo a punto de hacer lo que alguna vez vio en la televisión. Tirar sus cosas al cielo, gritando libertad mientras corría del salón diciendo Fuera de este infierno. Pero apenas consiguió levantarse para que los compañeros de grado de otro grupo claro está, llegaran hasta su lugar deteniéndolo. Porque como en cualquier instituto lleno de humanos existen los grupos, y precisamente el que estaba frente a él, eran _"Los populares". _No es como que él se fijara mucho en ellos. Pero sin duda le fastidiaban la vida.

**-Sakamaki-kun, aquí tienes tu invitación para la fiesta de Halloween este año. Asiste, ¿si?-** y al ver a la joven de cabello verde, recordaba que incluso en las humanas existían mujeres como Cordelia, no por algo tuvo que soportar vivir tanto con ella.

La tomo por mera cortesía, y siguió su camino fuera del salón, ignorando los comentarios de los chicos de su salón, esas fiestas resultaban demasiado exclusivas, e increíblemente iban miles de personas. Porque hacían folletos para anunciarla pero solo los importantes recibían una invitación. Como la que la tenia en sus manos en este momento.

Sin tomarle demasiada importancia a los cuchicheos; ni a que el grupito iba por su mismo camino, porque a diferencia del grupito de populares, el no necesitaba más que una mirada para hacer que varias chicas cayeran enamoradas. Un cliché, pero era su triste cliché. Vamos, ni la hora les daba. Sin embargo, a quien iba a recoger definitivamente era muy distinto.

Pero antes de poder poner un pie en la sala, se adelanto el joven más popular en todo ese conjunto de vanidosos, que era el mayor también por cierto, algo confundido siguió su camino sin prestarle demasiada atención. No es como que ellos la merecieran… eso pensó antes de darse cuenta del asiento al que se dirigían.

**-Hola Yui-chan-** le saludo el joven de mechones azulados con ojos blancos, de piel igual, llevando el uniforme escolar, sonriendo no solo a la rubia sino al espectador.

**-Hola Sora-kun, ¿necesitas algo?-** no es como que fuese grosera, solo se sentía extrañada de su presencia.

**-Bueno, quería entregarte esto-** y con cuidado le saco una invitación en color negro con letras en dorado que recitaban Komori Yui, algo confundida tomo la invitación.

**-¿Qué es esto?-** cuestiono, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, guardando sus cosas. Shu no tardaba en llegar

**-Es la invitación a la fiesta de Halloween de este año, será como tu bienvenida a la primera que harás. Espero asistas**- le tentó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Yui.

**-Sora-kun…-** de alguna manera, ese tacto no le gustaba, deseaba separarlo.

**-Aléjate de ella estúpido-**antes de poder intervenir ella, Ayato fue quien ayudo. ¿Han oído sobre celos y protección de un hermano mayor?

**-Hump, también hay una para ti, y claro para Kanato-kun**- les entrego las invitaciones a ambos, mientras que Ayato las tomaba y se las daba a la joven.

**-¿Miedo Sora-kun?-** le dijo con sorna el pelirrojo mientras enseñaba uno de sus colmillos. Secretamente a varios asustaba ver como los seis hermanos los poseían.

**-A ti no te tendría miedo ni un gato, déjame en paz y devuélvete de donde viniste, niño. En cuanto a ti, Yui-chan, te estaré esperando-** le dijo, pero antes de que Ayato le siguiera, Yui lo detuvo.

**-Sabes que eso no es verdad, y no necesitas probárselo-** le dijo mientras colocaba su mochila por encima del hombro.

-**Como sea, Kanato apúrate, es hora de irnos-** le indico el pelirrojo mientras buscaba a su hermano, que increíblemente no estaba en su lugar.

**-¿Shu? Valla que eres flojo, has llegado tarde para defender a Yui-san**- le reprocho con algo de burla, a diferencia de Yui y Ayato, el sabía que su hermano mayor lo había observado todo.

**-…- **desvió la mirada hasta los ojos rosas de su novia, mientras esta le sonreía acercándose a él.

**-Hola Shu-san, ¿nos vamos ya?- **les dijo a todos mientras tomaba la mano del peli naranja, llevándoselo junto a los otros.

Aunque era un camino relativamente corto, eso no impedía que hablaran de trivialidades así como tampoco evitaba que recogieran a los últimos Sakamaki de la familia –si es que consideraban a Yui como otro de ellos – después de todo eran familiar, retorcida, pero al fin de al cabo familia. Shu no podía evitar prestarle expresa atención a la rubia, sabía que lo amaba, pero de alguna manera verla le daba ansias de protegerla. Estaba completamente seguro de que Yui no era notada únicamente por él, buena en los estudios –con algo de esfuerzo –mientras que siendo de menor grado tenia mejor popularidad que muchas incluso mayores que la chica. Pero al ver su sonrisa, esa que solo iba dirigido a él recordaba lo suertudo que debía ser para tenerla a su lado.

Y si tal vez batallaba en esas cosas, pero no es como que a él le gustara ser de esa manera. Solo que tenía algo de preocupación, después de todo, si la rubia lo quería así, era por cómo era, ¿cierto? Así que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero eso no significaba que no quería mejorar. Al contrario. Aun seguía molesto, no con la joven –su cara, al menos para él era suficiente para saber que no lo disfrutaba – nada de qué alarmarse, excepto una cosa…

Al llegar a la limousine, entre Yui y Ayato se jugaron unas carreras para ver quien ganaba, sabiendo que tal vez –más bien lo más seguro- es que al llegar Reiji les regañaría. Porque si de algo se trataba, es que dé aunque quisiera alejar a sus hermanos de Yui, esta por desgracia no le veía mucho problema.

**-Tu novia, esta como quiere, lástima que Bitch-chan te prefiriera a ti**- le dijo su hermano que caminaba a su lado, seguramente –como el – observaba el vaivén de la falda escolar que Yui llevaba.

Al subirse a la limousine se sentaron como casi siempre solían hacerlo, solo que Yui iba en medio de Shu y Reiji, el primero recostado sobre sus piernas casi ocupando todo el asiento, apretando a su vez a su hermano y pareja, en ese momento Reiji noto lo que Yui llevaba en manos.

**-¿Es la invitación de cada año?-** le dijo con cierto fastidio, siempre los invitaban. Y ellos nunca asistían

**-Si… me la entregaron y esperan que asista, ¿piensan ir ustedes?- **la verdad, aunque Yui se esforzara no conseguía hacer amigos. No lo sabía pero eran seis razones a ello, prácticamente diez (Ya saben Saakamaki+Mukami)

**-¿Quieres ir? Bitch-chan-** le dijo el castaño mientras miraba a la joven con una sonrisa

**-La verdad nunca había asistido a una, en donde vivía creían que era extraña por ver cosas que los demás no. ¿Podemos asistir?-** en otro momento todos se hubieran negado, pero esos ojos rosas brillaban, no con cualquier cosa, sino con emoción.

**-¡Yo voy!-** de todos los Sakamaki, Raito era el más extrovertido.

**-Supongo que asistir por una vez, no nos hará daño-** al decirlo, acomodo sus lentes, mientras sonreía ligeramente.

**-Todos se honraran con la presencia de ore-sama- **dijo Ayato cruzando sus brazos por atrás de la cabeza, recostándose en el sillón.

La joven rubia sonrió mientras miraba la invitación a diferencia de la suya, la de Ayato y Kanato solo tenía las palabras de este invitado. La suya en cambio, llevaba su nombre. Aunque no le tomo demasiada importancia.

**-¿Quieren que la lea?-** les pregunto mientras las ladeaba de un lado a otro, en gesto juguetón.

**-Claro, nunca abríamos las invitaciones en todo caso, apúrate Yui-san-** le alentó Kanato con una sonrisa poco usual en el. Quizás la fiesta, emocionaba a más de uno.

**-****_Querida Yui:_**

**_Estas invitada a la mejor fiesta del año. Hemos de aclararte que es para celebrar la noche de brujas. Por consiguiente esperamos verte disfrazada. El tema de este año será "El circo" Espero que asistas. Sera el día de Halloween cuando el Sol se haiga ocultado por completo. Te estaré esperando. Atte. Sora- _**la rubia suspiro con pesadez, era obvio que le estaban coqueteando –hasta ella se daba cuenta – y agradecía a Kami-sama –o a quien fuera – de que Shu estuviera dormido –aparentemente –

**·················································**

**·······························**

Como era normal en la preparación de una fiesta, debían elegir sus disfraces, y tal vez, la que peor trabajo se llevo fue Yui porque a pesar de haber conseguido su traje prácticamente al momento. La verdadera travesía fue conseguirle los trajes a sus hermanos y pareja. Demasiado problemático.

No había mostrado su disfraz por obvias razones, la criticarían, le molestarían y lo más segura es que incluso intentaría que lo cambiara pero ella no deseaba aquello, por algo había decidido vestir así.

**-Yui, ¿estás lista? Solo faltas tú**- y como era costumbres de sus modales, abrió la puerta como si nada, primero se le quedo viendo, pasando de la estupefacción a los celos

**-Solo me falta el maquillaje de este lado, no tarde demasiado-**ajena a que detrás de el vampiro comenzaba a maldecir por lo bajo

**-No piensas usar eso en a fiesta, ¿o sí?-** le pregunto mientras la joven se volteaba, a la vez que se paraba.

Yui lucía un vestido, la primera parte era strapple, llevaba un cinturón siguiendo de su pecho que al igual que el chal que llevaba era negro, lo demás caía liso hasta llegar a la cadera donde se abultaba, el vestido era rosa, y la falda alternaba seis vuelos entre la tela del vestido y encaje negro. Llevaba unas medias de red en color blanco, pues el traje llevaba puntitos blancos por él, sus sandalias eran de charol rosa fucsia como todo el rosa en su atuendo.

**-¿Tiene algo de malo?, ¿El maquillaje no queda?-** le pregunto mientras expresaba su temor volteando hacia el espejo, checando los colores, su ojos se pintaban de rosa pastel, delineados con negros, sus labios tenían un rosa un poco intenso, mientras que uno de sus ojos se veían líneas con giros en color dorado con brillos.

**-No es eso, te ves hermosa. Y es justamente ese el problema**- le indico mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, suspirando su aroma

**-No te entiendo, Shu-san, ¿es malo o no?-** le dijo mientras acariciaba las níveas manos en sus caderas

-**Estas hermosa, pero todos te van a ver a este paso**- le dijo con algo de recelo

**-¡Oh vamos! Ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos así que muévanse-** Raito junto a Ayato entraron en la habitación con rapidez. No tenían todo el día, en este caso la noche.

**-Claro, vamos Shu-san**- y Yui arrastro al Sakamaki hasta llegar al auto

Claro que como ella pensó, le molestaban, con que el traje era mu esto, que el traje era lo muy otro, como si ella los criticara.

Reiji iba vestido como el maestro de ceremonias. Llevaba un traje aunque su frac era a rayas, los colores oscilaban entre el azul marino y blanco, zapatos negros, mientras su sombrero lucia un listo en color azul con líneas blancas.

Raito, Ayato y Kanato, eran los acróbatas, vestían cada uno, una camisa de tirantes el mayor de color verde brillante (no demasiado) Ayato en color rojo, y Kanato en morado con ciertos dibujos (rombos, triángulos, estrellas), el short del trió ero negro y un cinturón plateado en sus caderas, llevaban sus característicos (Sombrero, corbata mal abrochada, y un chaleco) con botas negras y un listón en ellas con sus colores de camisa.

Subaru llevaba un pantalón negro de cuero, sus botines de típico color blanco, mientras llevaba una camisa de color azul marino que tenía en el cuello y parte del pecho con rasgadas quedando como tiras con un chaleco negro, para completar un látigo en su mano. El domador de bestias simplemente.

**-Genial, es hora de irnos, apúrense que no tenemos toda la noche-** la joven parecía ser la más entretenida con todo esto.

**-Vamos, siento que puede dejarnos si no llegamos-** tomando la palabra de Ayato se fueron hasta la limousine donde la rubia ya les esperaba

Cabe recalcar que a pesar de estar rodeada de los chicos, sin duda le encantaba salir, y sin duda era un problema cuando no podía. Después de todo, casi siempre dormían de día, por lo que estar a estar horas despierta le fascinaba, y sin poder evitarlo brincaba de forma en que asemejaba a una pequeña niña en su primera excursión. Aunque la situación no distaba de la verdad.

No tardo mucho para que llegaran cuando mucho media hora, la cual estuvo plagada por pláticas –infantiles –y aunque algunas veces les cansaba es actitud positiva, no podían evitar recordar lo dulce que solía ser la chica. La puerta de la entrada era de color negra –pintada para la ocasión, los jardines se llenaban de flores que parecían ser moradas, con adornos que eran algo así como antorchas, mientras tenían listones entre colores vivos y oscuros en cada una de ellas. Las luces de la casa eran de varios colores, y ni que decir de adentro.

Todo parecía ser un circo, y ellos los actores principales, por muy raro que parezca ninguno de sus trajes se aprecian o estaban repetidos por otro de los invitados. Lo cual resultaba extraño, entre miles de personas debía haber alguna con uno parecido.

**-¡Wow! ¡Me sorprende que vinieran!-** les alago la joven peli verde que les dio la invitación. Poniendo especial énfasis en Shu.

**-Gracias por invitarnos-** respondió más por cortesía que por que realmente quisiera hacerlo. Yui se veía demasiado feliz.

**-Sus disfraces son geniales, sobretodo el tuyo Shu-kun-** rozo la punta de sus uñas con la mejilla de Shu. A lo cual, Yui se apretujo a él.

**-Si nos disculpa, aun tenemos cosas por disfrutar-** su tono había sonado levemente hostil, mientras como muchas otras veces demostró uno de sus colmillos al sonreír.

**-Como sea, ojala se diviertan y nos volvamos a ver-** dijo mientras le plantaba un beso a Shu en la mejilla.

**-Te dejo labial barato en la mejilla. Espero no cause alergia-** y con su dedo pulgar le quito la marca negra de la mejilla.

**-Bueno, vamos a la pista, yo quiero bailar, ¿me acompañas Bitch-chan?-** Yui busco la mirada azulina, este apenas y sonrió para asentir, la música movida no le gustaba, si tocaba un vals, a lo mejor y se lo pensaba.

**-Entonces vamos-** y sin dejar que la joven articulara palabra, la jalo hasta la pista, donde rápidamente causo sensación. Con el tiempo los únicos que se les unieron fueron Ayato y Subaru.

Por lo tanto, los otros tres comenzaron a buscar una mesa cualquiera, donde solo hubiera exactamente siete sillas, no deseaban tener cerca a demasiados humanos como los tenían ahora. Sería malo para sus instintos. Kanato termino fuera de la mesa al ver que en otra había pastelillos, demasiados para ser exactos.

Reiji por lo tanto, se había levantado para ir a tomar ponche, y de paso traerle un poco a Yui. No es como que sus hermanos le preocuparan demasiado, después de todo, hubo un tiempo para pelear y –afortunadamente –gano el mayor. El no estaba cien por ciento seguros de que sus hermanos ya no le quisieran. Pero al menos respetaban su decisión. Y eso es algo que muy en el fondo, agradecía internamente.

**-Shu-kun, me alegra que haigas venido, te ves muy guapo vestido así**-le dijo mientras tironeaba del cuello de su camisa.

Shu usaba una camisa polo azul cielo con tres cuartos de manga, sus guantes color negro solo llegaban hasta la muñeca y faltaban los dedos, sus botas negras le llegaban más o menos hasta los tobillos, los pantalones blancos se ajustaban a su cuerpo, mientras sus inseparables audífonos colgaban como siempre, levaba un cinturón de cuero negro. El lanzador de cuchillos.

**-¿Quieres soltarme?-** le dijo aunque sin mucha amabilidad, enseñando ambos de sus colmillos, lejos de asustarla, solo la emociono mas. Después de todo, la chica era de esas estúpidas que se creían que eran tan hermosas que cualquiera caería.

**-No, ¿vienes a bailar conmigo?-** le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su mano, lastimosamente empezó un vals.

Aunque trato de resistirse, la chica era demasiado persistente, y verdad no se sentía con ánimos para luchar, aun si era una humana. Al llegar a la pista, estaba casi seguro de que la joven le llevo hasta el centro solo para ser la atención de todos. Desgraciadamente sucedió. A su ayuda, solo acudió la imagen de su rubia, por lo que bailo más o menos bien con la joven.

Y mientras tanto, la rubia paro de bailar al ver como alguien se amontonaba con otros. A ella simplemente no le importo, al comenzar un vals, quiso invitar a Shu a bailar, pero en la mesa no se encontraba por lo que resignada suspiro, no fue hasta que vio unos cabellos anaranjados que supuso un mal presentimiento.

Se acerco a la multitud. Ajena a lo que sucedía

Cada vez más cerca. Sentía que pronto llegaría.

Llego hasta el frente de esa fila. Deseo no haberlo hecho.

Ahí en medio de toda la concurrencia, se encontraba Shu besando a la misma joven con la que incontables veces le toco sino pelear, realizar breves disputas. Sus piernas le flaquearon de momento, sentía ganas de correr, de llorar, pero la mano de Subaru le dio ánimos para no hacerlo. Tomo valentía, esto no era posible, de seguro no era Shu el culpable de todo esto.

**-Shu Sakamaki, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?-** le recrimino su novia por la espalda.

Algo preocupado separo a la víbora que le había estado besando, está inconforme se colgó de su brazo a pesar de que trataba de sacársela de encima, la chica no desista y él no quería seguir de esta manera. Le preocupaba más la cara y tono de su novia que la zorra pegada a su cuerpo. De alguna manera, se sentía en… peligro.

**-¿A qué te refieres Yui?-** le pregunto Shu con un leve temblor en la voz, porque era peor de lo que se imagino.

Todos a su alrededor estaban impactados. Era ya conocido por todos, que los Sakamaki no tenían muy buenos modales, que eran por decirlo bestias chupa sangre- no literalmente, al menos para los alumnos –que nunca se dejaban intimidar.

También era sabido, que Yui nunca solía, ni alzar la voz ni enojarse. Por eso el simple hecho de ver su cara entre la furia y la tristeza. Todos decidieron hacerse un poco para atrás. No vaya a ser que la guerra se los lleve también. Después de todo, nada se podía esperar en la situación.

**-¿¡Como que a que me refiero!? ¿¡Porque te besabas con esa zorra!? Digo la pregunta ya es estúpida de por sí-** le grito sin poder controlar un poco su tono de voz. Al instante, llegaron los hermanos de ambos

**-¿Qué ocurre Yui, Shu?-** les miro el mayor –por madurez al menos – de los hermanos. Algo no les gusto en esos ojos. Ni a él, ni a los presentes.

**-Nada, todo está bien. Aquí el señor Sakamaki solo estaba besándose con esa zorra, eso solamente**- sus ojos relucían de un color rosa brillante, ese que los vampiros tenían cuando querían que corriera sangre.

**-Tranquilízate Yui, puedo explicarlo, solo déjame hablar.-** le dijo con tranquilidad el chico, una que no sentía. Pero que debía mantener eso, si quería que la chica le confiara lo que le pasaba en ese momento.

**-Está bien te escucho, pero no aquí. Que bastante tengo con ver a esta prota (1) como para que me digas mentiras-** le explico. Mientras los seis chicos la seguían hacia fuera de la casa.

**-Bueno. Ella me beso, yo no quise. Me la intente quitar, pero no lo conseguí. De cualquier manera, yo no andaría con cualquier perra, andaría contigo solamente**- todos le miraron con sorpresa, mientras que Yui achico los ojos. Shu realmente no sabía que había metida la pata, peor de lo que ya estaba.

**-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-** le recrimino Yui con los ojos más brillantes.

**-¿Ahora que dije?-** se expreso de manera confundida, mientras que veía a cada uno de sus hermanos, y todos, excepto Reiji tenían una sonrisa conciliadora, porque sabían la metida que había hecho. Ayato algo inseguro de decírselo, le movió los labios apenas para que entendiera.

**-Le dijiste perra-** Shu reacciono de inmediato.

**-Yui yo no quería decir eso. La verdad no supe que entendieron. Pero tú eres mi novia, eres a quien más quiero en el mundo. Lo daría de todo por ti. Solo quédate a mi lado-** le beso la mano. Mientras extendía su mano alrededor de todo el cuerpo, estrechando el otro contra el suyo.

**-Owwww, no te preocupes eso ya quedo en el pasado. Tenía miedo de que te fueras. Sentí celos de ella, porque bailaste con ella y no conmigo, pero lo que importa ahora, es que estamos juntos. Eres muy dulce Shu. La verdad a mí ya me dio sueño, ¿podemos irnos a la casa?-** sorprendidos asintieron.

A todos les extraño el cambio de Yui, de un momento quería terminar con la inmortal vida de Shu, para el siguiente, ser la misma novia tierna y dulce que todos conocían.

Sin tomarle demasiada importancia, solo guiaron a la chica a la salida del jardín. Se subieron a la limousine y emprendieron el camino. A su paso, el paisaje antes visto, ahora estaba de color azul. Las estrellas brillaban de manera hermosa. Y Yui sin resistirlo se quedo dormida en los brazos de su novio Shu. Debieron tomarle más atención a ese cambio de humor.

·························

Bueno, se que es algo larguito, pero ustedes lo habian pedido asi. Gracias por llegar hasta aqui, y espero les haiga gustado.

Dejen un comentario si les ha gustado, o sugerencias para algo que ustedes quieran que suba aqui.


	3. Proyecto escolar

J

_ejeje, esto es lo que pasa tras estar encerrada con los exámenes, perdón por el tiempo que tarde Espero les guste el capitulo._

**_Muchas gracias a cerezo, shelikernr, LOLITA GOTICA, Kaori lee, AbSeMaJe y Andie-Junjou._**

**_·············_**

**_············_**

_"A veces esas cosas que crees difíciles, se vuelven fáciles de realizar al obtener algo que lo es aun mas. Recuerda que siempre, todo puede empeorar"_

··············

En el salón de clases se notaba el nerviosismo, la indiferencia y despreocupación en la razón por las que los habían convocado con tanto apuro, se había colocado un anuncio donde explicaban brevemente el anuncio. Era un proyecto escolar, pero la gravedad de todo esto, era lo que tocaría hacer, y con quien; porque en esta ocasión era un proyecto masivo así como también en parejas, te podían tocar grados superiores siendo de los menores.

**-Se que todos están esperando la razón por la que fueron convocados. Este bimestre su proyecto pertenecerá a la clase de sociales, consta de cuidar a un bebe-** les dijo con una sonrisa el director.

**-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?-** el hombre solo aumento su sonrisa, como si supiera que esos reclamos llegarían.

**-Cálmense todos, es un muñeco que actuara como un bebe para una pareja asignada de hombre y mujer, u otros casos-** señalo con sencillez el profesor de la materia.

**-¿Con que por eso venia esa casilla tan extraña de sexualidad?- **razono –como pocas veces- el pelirrojo Sakamaki

**-La razón de esto, es que en un rango de catorce a veinte años, hay demasiada adolescentes embarazadas, por eso, con este bebe queremos evitar tantos… inconvenientes-** les explico el profesor mientras acomodaba sus lentes, esa sonrisa prometía ser de todo, menos conciliadora

**-Iremos llamándolos por la pareja con la que han sido asignados, cuando escuchen nombre y apellidos se acercan al auditorio y les entregaremos a su bebe-** dijo la presidenta del consejo que ahora lucia con un bebe en brazos, medio sonrojada.

Todos los Sakamaki de esa casa lucían emocionados, esperaban que su pareja fuera la Komori, porque aunque esta ya tuviera a su pareja, por breves momentos, ellos fingirían ser padres junto a Yui… aunque por otro lado, a ninguno de ellos, les gustaba el ruido que hacían los bebes por lo que también eso implicaba una molestia muy severa para cada uno de ellos.

-**Sakamaki Ayato y… Setsuna Akane- **

**-Sakamaki Kanato y… Setsuna Miu- **

**-Sakamaki Raito y… Fujioka Tamiko-**

**-Sakamaki Reiji y… Saito Sora-**

**-Sakamaki Subaru y… Saito Momo-**

**-Sakamaki Shu y Komori Yui-**

Estaban seguros de que esas pausas, ¿dramáticas?, eran solo para ponerlos nerviosos. Por desgracia ninguno recibió una respuesta que les agradara, excepto Shu, claro si este estuviera despierto y consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero tal parecía que no era así, pues la joven oji rosa subió sola para tomar a un bebe, ¡vaya que parecía real!

**-Ahora que están todos repartidos, les diré lo que tienen que hacer, por cierto, si hacen algo mal, el chip que contienen nos lo dirá…-**

**1.- Alimentarlos: en este caso, las mujeres no podrán sacar leche, por ello les darán biberón.**

**2.- Bañarlos: Tiene que tener mucho cuidado con esto, de no ahogarlos, o de que el agua este perfecta para que no se enfermen**

**3.- Vestirlos: Tienen que conseguir ropa respectiva al bebe que han tomado, ya sea que hagan decidido si es niño o niña. Cobijas y cuna para el bebe.**

**4.- Darles amor: cuando el bebe lo que quiera, tendrán que darle mimos o si no… bueno eso lo descubrirán.**

**6.- Cambiarles el pañal**

**7.- Traerlos a la escuela.- Eso implica tener todo preparado para el cuidado de ese bebe mientras estén en la escuela.**

**8.- Dormirlos.- eso implica usar cualquier método para que se duerma, entre más tarde peor serán las evaluaciones.**

**-Creo que va a ser todo, si se me ocurre algo se los diré después, el proyecto para cuidar a este bebe será de una semana siendo esta la última clase pueden tomarse el tiempo libre, así buscan algo de lo que les di en esa lista.-** les señalo con simplicidad.

··················

**-Ok… ¿Por qué ore-sama tiene que hacer algo tan absurdo como esto?-** tomaba el pie del niño mientras lo zarandeaba unas cuantas veces.

**-¡Ayato-kun! No hagas eso con Haruka-** le grito la chica mientras tomaba al muñeco en brazos con un pañal azul.

**-Una cosa más… ¿Si es niño, porque le pusiste Haruka?-** le inquirió el ahora padre pelirrojo mientras dejaba que la chica se adelantara.

**-No me vengas a joder, es mi hijo y si quiero ponerle Sakura lo hago y punto-** le menciono la joven vampiresa con una sonrisa sádica ya saben esas marcas Sakamaki.

-**Dejen de discutir, bastante tengo con esta chica pegada a mi brazo-** les dijo el pelinegro mientras señalaba a una joven que se abrazaba a él, como si de un pulpo se tratara

**-No deberían quejarse tanto a mi me han asignado una perra de verdad-** dijo Raito, aunque con su sonrisa una mueca de resignación.

**-Al menos Miu-san es serena, espero el bebe saliera igual-**

**-Si, yo ni siquiera si el hijo que tengo con Tamiko es mío, puede ser incluso del lechero-** dijo Raito mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

**-¿No ha dicho nada, el bueno para nada?- **pregunto Reiji mientras se intentaba separar a la joven, fallando inútilmente.

**-Está prácticamente dormido, lleva los audífonos por lo que no ha escuchado nada- le contesto la joven rubia que con esfuerzo cargaba a Shu siendo ayudada –a su petición-** por el menor de la familia.

**-Ella no se lleva bien conmigo, me ha dejado al niño para que Yui me ayude a cuidarlo**- explico el oji rosa con enojo.

**-Algo me dice que esta será una larga semana.**

Eran cinco chicos –sin contar al dormido- que tendrían que hacerse cargo de un bebe, al menos, y según la medida que tomaron con la madre de los respectivos bebes, los tendrían cuatro días, incluyendo la noche.

···············

**-Chicos, estas cosas son demasiado, ¿fue necesario comprar ropa para cada uno?-** les pregunto la chica que guardaba, en lo que parecía ser un ropero con varias divisiones ropa para bebe, de distintos colores.

**-Claro, ¿Esperabas que mi hijo usara ropa de la bebe de Kanato?, ¿Y si se le pega lo enano?-** le dijo con burla el pelirrojo mientras alejaba a Teddy del peli morado.

**-Ayato-kun, eso es demasiado grosero… y regrésale su Teddy a Kanato-** al decirlo le arrebato el oso, al distraído oji verde, siendo regresado a su dueño original.

**-Bueno, entonces, la cuna para Haruka será la roja, Hana será la rosa, Nagisa será la azul, Hinata la verde, Makoto la morada y por ultimo Hiyori en la naranja. Ok, ya viene siendo hora de dormir, esta por amanecer-** les señalo la rubia como si hablara con niños en vez de vampiros.

**-Aun no puedo creer que ni Shu despertara, y que encontráramos una tienda abierta a estas horas. Los humanos, son demasiado descuidados**- replico Reiji acomodando sus lentes.

**-No te quejes Reiji-san, gracias a esto, evitamos que tuvieras que dormir con el bebe-** Yui sonrió antes de dirigirse a su habitación. La cual compartía con Shu.

·····················

_-··· Alimentarlos ···-_

·····················

10:30 a.m...-

Se escucho un lloriqueo, y como si fuesen realmente niños, todos despertaron al mismo tiempo por el ruido del primero. La más cercana a la habitación era Yui, giro su vista hacia el chico a su lado que le abrazaba como si de su vida dependiera; ella creía que era el sueño de Shu, demasiado pesado, estaba seguro de que los demás ya habían escuchado al niño.

**-Shu tengo que levantarme, debo ir a ver que necesitan-** le replico la joven mientras intentaba zafarse del peli naranja

**-Mis hermanos tienen piernas, así que es mejor te quedes-** la aferro con más fuerza a su cuerpo, como si esperara que ello retuviera lo suficiente a Yui.

**-Pero si tus hermanos no han llorado de pequeños, menos lo harán ahora, así que más vale me dejes levantarme, o te castigare todo el mes-**

Como si eso hubiera sido suficiente, el chico peli naranja la soltó, y Yui como un resorte se levanto, sus pies descalzos resonaban hasta el punto de perderse por los lloriqueos de los pequeños, fue entonces, que el mayor despabiló su cabeza, ¿Quién lloraría como un bebe en ese lugar? Se levanto siguiendo, el olor de su novia, que se combinaba la esencia con lo que sería la de sus hermanos.

**- ¡¿Qué se supone que haga para que este crio deje de llorar?!-**

**-Subaru-kun de seguro tiene hambre, tenemos que ir a la cocina y prepararles algo… mas vales los traigan con ustedes-** les señalo al ver como todos planeaban bajar sin ellos en brazos.

-**Espero tengas razón o tendré que castigarte Bitch-chan-**

**-¿Qué, acaso necesitabas sueño de belleza?-**

**-Yo no necesito de eso como tú, Ayato-kun-**

**-¿Por eso el bueno para nada duerme tanto?-** razono con burla el pelinegro.

**-¡Reiji-san!, Shu-san es muy guapo, solo que siempre está cansado-** les explico la joven mientras arrullaba al bebe

**-Los sueños son dulces pero los míos son demasiado amargos, entonces, ¿me das un dulce Yui-san?-**

**-Nada de eso, eres igual que un niño, si comes algo como eso no dormirás, y tenemos suficiente con estas… ocupaciones para remediar algo contigo**

**-Pero, ¡no es para mí! Es para Teddy, ¿verdad?-**

**-Ya veremos, yo creo que lo mejor será primero conseguir algo que los bebes coman-**

Dicho y hecho, la joven comenzó a rebuscar en la alacena, entregándole su bebe a Subaru, el cual, aunque no lo pareciera, parecía estar encantado con la idea. Solo necesitaba hacer la formula y listo, cuando mucho se tardaría mas en calentar el agua que en prepararla. Se le ocurrió una cosa, que tal vez, calmaba a los bebes.

-**Duerme mi pequeño, sueña más y más, quiero que tus sueños se hagan realidad. No temas por esos vampiros que nunca existirán, siempre te cuidare donde quiera que estés. Serás esa alegría para levantarme, solo sigue durmiendo, para que tus sueños se hagan realidad-**

Canto la misma estrofa una y otra vez, aunque al principio los chicos parecían reticentes a dejar que Yui les cantara una canción como esa a los niños, sin duda alguna, la voz de la joven lograba calmar incluso sus ansias, esos gritos no eran más que hipidos que se convertían en pequeñas risillas, como si supieran, que se les cantaba.

**-¿Qué se supone que significa esa canción Bitch-chan?-**

**-Mi papá me la cantaba cuando era pequeña y había noches de tormentas, de alguna manera sentía como si fuesen a llegar unos…vampiros-** explico algo apenada la joven.

Si en ese tiempo le hubiera dicho que acabaría viviendo con seis de ellos, enamorándose de uno, los hubiera juzgado locos, y ¿Por qué no? Practicarles alguna clase de exorcismo, en cierto punto, esa canción ahora le parecía absurda, pero sin duda, era uno de los pocos recuerdos con su padre que le quedaba.

**-Ya está el biberón, lo mejor es que se los den antes de que vuelvan a estresar, seguramente se dormirán cuando esto suceda-** les consoló la joven rubia mientras les entregaba un biberón

Aunque Yui, no sabía nada, o al menos no lo suficiente de criar a un bebe, el instinto materno había despertado en ella esas cosas, como si lo supiera de antes, es por eso, que echo un poco de leche sobre su piel, comprobando la temperatura esta estaba perfecta. Se la empino al pequeño que gustoso la recibió, poco falto para acabar completamente con el contenido de este botella

Y, a pesar de que Yui no se había percatado de eso, los otros cinco chicos le habían seguido cada paso, guiándose de todo, la joven se lo coloco en el hombro, incitándolo a que este eructara, lo que consiguió. Shu, aunque lejos de esa escena, era solo capaz de observar como su novia cargaba a esa pequeña muñeca en brazos con ternura. Como si realmente se tratara de un bebe, uno de ellos –al menos, se lo suponía-

Quizás podría renunciar –tan solo un poco –a su sueño, por el hecho de tener que cuidar a ese bebe, lo que no sabía es que estas cosas comenzaban a complicarse

·····················

_-··· Bañarlos ···-_

·····················

La noche asomaba por su ventana, la Luna creciente apenas y se colaba por sus cortinas, y ella solo fue capaz de restregar los ojos con cansancio, a pesar de haber logrado dormir después de que los bebes se despertaron, Sind duda, explicarle una que otra cosa a Shu se le complico un poco. Hasta cierto punto, daba la razón a que Reiji pareciera el mayor de la casa, la actitud del oji azul era demasiado… irresponsable.

Se levanto, no sin algo de pereza, realmente agradecía que fuera sábado, pues eso indicaba que tendría dos días para descansar, pero recordó que con esos pequeños, ella no tendría demasiado, pues al parecer, era la única que sabia como cuidarlos. Tomo al bata que el día anterior no tomo, pues el hecho de ver lo que le sucedía a los niños era mayor. Encaminándose hasta el dormitorio de los pequeños.

**-Hiyo-chan, es hora de despertar**- le pico el estomago, haciendo que esta se removiera le coloco el móvil musical antes de despertar por completo, recibiendo una risa despreocupada por parte del muñeco

**-Eres demasiado perezosa, pero eso está bien, por ahora creo que debo meterte a bañar y darte de comer, vamos-** la tomo en brazos para salir de la habitación, topando con un pecho que se detuvo al igual que ella, reviso al pequeño para ver si nada le había pasado, pero este seguía sonriendo.

**-¿No deberías estar dormida?-** le pregunto el chico mientras sonreía, y veía esos gestos pasar de la preocupación al alivio

**-Es que, creí que si despertaba estaría bien que bañara a Hiyo-chan, aunque parece tener sueño aun-** le respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña.

**-¿Qué te parece si dejas que duerma, hacemos el desayuno y cuando esto suceda, metemos a los seis a bañar?-** le sugirió el oji lila mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

**-Creo que está bien, pero prenderé el móvil por si acaso-** le contesto, mientras dejaba a la pequeña en la cuna, le dio unas cuantas vueltas al móvil. Suficiente.

**-Entonces apurémonos, o terminaremos tomando de tu sangre-** la rubia, se movió más rápidamente que el otro.

········

**-Chicos, necesito que me ayuden a bañar a los bebes, en esta ocasión como también Shu participara, los vigilare solamente, ¿les agrada?- **

**-¿Por qué no puedes bañarlos tú?- **

**-Porque tengo dos brazos, tienen que saber hacer algo para sus bebes y son demasiados niños, son como doce-** les dijo al chica con una sonrisa

**-Pero solo son seis bebes-** Subaru, no comprendía que ellos eran los demás niños.

**-Bueeeeeno, vamos a bañar a los niños, se me ocurre una idea-**

La ayuda de Yui fue mucha, pensó que una bañera común y corriente sería algo peligroso, sabía que había una tina aunque menos honda, lo bastante ancha para que cupieran los seis bebes, por lo que eso se le hacía bastante conveniente.

**-Primero mojen a los bebes, les colocaran el champú teniendo cuidado de no acercarse a los ojos, se los enjuagaran, les tallaran el cuerpo con delicadeza y terminaran enjuagándolos, después de eso, habrá que secarlos y vestirlos. Es fácil- **les consoló la oji rosa con una sonrisa, dio un aplauso, indicando que esto finalmente empezaba.

El primero en intentarlo, fue Reiji lo logro más o menos a la perfección le falló un poco al momento de tallarle el cuerpo, ¿Qué era delicadeza en primer lugar? Los otros le siguieron, muchos tuvieron dificultad en no dejar que el champú les cayera en los ojos, otros –los que tenían niñas- batallaron, ¿Cómo demonios sabrían ellos, la forma de colocar un vestido? Shu, fue el que más tardo, pues constantemente sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse, nadie podría culparlo, no había dormido sus 25 horas diarias.

**-Bueno, han hecho un muy buen trabajo, chicos, Akane-chan y Miu-chan me han pedido que las acompañe de compras para los niños, los dejare a su cuidado-**

**-¿Tienes que irte? No sabremos muy bien cómo cuidarlos-** le replico el peli castaño mientras rogaba que esta se negara.

**-Estoy segura de que lo harán bien-** y con esas palabras salió de la habitación.

Basto menos de la hora para que la joven ya estuviera lista a salir de la casa, maletera, y todo –la tarjeta de crédito por ejemplo- estaba dispuesta a salir cuando noto que alguien le sujetaba de la muñeca.

**-Lo siento, te amo Shu, cuida a Hiyo-chan por favor-** le deposito un corto beso en los labios y salió de la mansión.

Los seis vampiros, rogaron a un Dios –en el que nunca creyeron ni lo harán- porque las cosas salieran bien sin Yui en casa.

·····················

_-··· Cambiarles el pañal ···-_

·····················

No había pasado más de la hora cuando la oji rosa se fue, al principio creyeron que todo estaría bien, pues les habían dado de comer y estos quedaron dormidos, pero hasta hace quince minutos estaban haciendo demasiada maroma para colocar un simple pañal, al parecer, esas cosas eran más difíciles de lo que parecían, y aun con la banda de pegamento, se les dificultaba.

**-¿Qué hacemos? Yui no menciono nada sobre esto-** grito el peli morado con frustración, ya era demasiado escuchar a ese crio.

**-Solo tenemos que usar el talco y esas cosas, no será realmente difícil…**

Media hora después, los niños lucían en sus cunas, riendo tal y como si fuera una travesura lo que habían hecho, mientras los Sakamaki estaban desparramados por cualquier mecedora o sillón que estuviera cerca, toda esa habitación parecía un campo de guerra, del cual Yui sospechaba los bebes habían ganado.

**-Eh… ¿chicos, están vivos?-** les pregunto la joven mientras se acercaba a su novio, besándole la mejilla

**-Claro, solo se nos ha dificultado un poco esto de cambiarles el pañal-**

**-Si ya me he dado por enterada, solo basta ver este… entorno-** explico con una gotita bajándole por la sien.

·····················

_-··· Dormirlos ···-_

·····················

Era domingo, y ellos bien sabían mañana empezarían con la misma rutina, los niños, los estudios, perras, entre otras. Por ahora, la joven estaba descansando, su cuerpo se traslucía por la sabana pues aunque estuviesen en invierno, ella tenía calor, por lo que ahora se encontraba solo tapada con esto. Sin poder resistirlo, relamió sus labios así como se acercaba a la espalda de Yui para terminar sobre su cuello, besándolo solamente pero con mucho ímpetu.

**-Shu-san, ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo? Mañana habrá escuela no sería conveniente-** se calló al momento, de sentir los dientes de su novio sobre su cuello.

Era algo, que nunca admitiría, mucho menos si le daba la razón a Raito o Shu pero sin duda alguna, le excitaba sentir los dientes de su novio adentrándose en su cuello, con la misma fuerza que lo hacía al introducirse en ella. En estos momentos, el quitarse la ropa y hacerlo era tan fácil, pues se encontraban en pijama. Se besaban, las manos de ambos no podían quedarse quietas, recorrían con rapidez todo el cuerpo del otro, haciendo gala de su memoria sobre los puntos de placer en el cuerpo ajeno.

**-¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa!-** pero ese pequeño grito rompió la magia.

**-Shu-san, tengo que ir, es Hiyo-chan, lo siento-** le dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Pues ahora esta se encontraba completamente desarreglada.

Fue así como el oji azul maldijo al mundo por no dejarlo terminar, necesitaba una ducha helada, se introdujo al baño mientras Yui se hacía cargo de Hiyori.

**-Hiyo-chan, espero duermas pronto, ven solo es cuestión de arrullarte**- el muñeco, por extraño que pareciera, era como si reconociera a la rubia como su madre. Rápidamente se durmió, por ahora, podría descansar toda la noche, claro, si es que Hiyori le permitía dormir, tanto a ella como al peli naranja.

·····················

_-··· Lleva a tu hijo a la escuela ···-_

·····················

Las guarderías no estaban permitidas en ese proyecto, porque de esa manera aprenderían lo difícil que es cuidarlos mientras tienen que estudiar –al menos lo que tuvieran suerte-Yui estuvo tentada a dejar que Shu se quedara con el bebe, pero este "desapareció" antes de que ella fuese capaz de dárselo, bueno, igual y podría dárselo al final del receso.

Su primera clase era sencilla, Yui estuvo arrullando al pequeño mientras que todas las chicas o chicos en su salón parecían cansados de estar de esta manera, se veían estresados, pero para ella, cuidar a ese bebe, no era nada comparado con vivir con los Sakamaki, cada día junto a ellos era un nuevo día, ni la rutina era la misma.

-**Komori-san, ¿Quisiera traducirme este pedazo?...-** le pregunto al ver que esta parecía serena, como si nada de esto le afectase demasiado.

-**Tu amor es una mentira, no importa lo mucho que lo niegues, este dolor se impregna, a pesar de tenerte se que podría perderte en cualquier instante-** los niños parecían calmarse cuando la joven les hablo.

**-Shu- te toca cuidarlo, yo lo tuve toda la mañana, es tu turno. Hasta luego, Hiyo-chan- **su mirada azulina se revolvió un poco.

Esa pequeña muñeca realmente parecía que no le quería, o al menos no de la misma forma que a la chica. Supuso, era de esas cosas relacionadas de la madre al padre.

Como bien supuso, las cosas no pudieron empeorar, al parecer, todos los chicos de su clase, tenían dificultades ya sea con la madre, con el bebe, y los más desafortunados con ambos. Por suerte, el bebe permaneció dormido, y aunque amenazo con despertar nada realmente grave sucedió.

·············

Así paso la semana, entre juegos o responsabilidades, el momento de entregar a los muñecos había llegado, Yui se sentía mal por hacerlo, realmente había sentido que esa niña era suya y estaba viva, pero nada se podía hacer.

**-Yui, sabias que este día llegaría-** le abrazo su novio al verla tan angustiada.

**-No sabía nada-** replico con una mueca infantil.

··············

**-No quiero tener un hijo, por ahora al menos**- replico el peli naranja con cansancio tumbándose en la cama bocabajo.

Después de haber regresado de la escuela, cada uno de esa casa estaba completamente fastidiado a punto de quedarse dormido, esas semana había sido de las peores, al menos así lo sentían. Por suerte, todos habían obtenido altas calificaciones, y sabían, era gracias a Yui que lo lograran. Tal vez le debían una disculpa, se la debían, pero beberle menos la sangre quizás era una forma de agradecerle. Pero sin duda, esto superaba por mucho el proyecto.

**-Sobre eso… Shu-san, estoy embarazada-** le dijo la joven cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. El otro estaba atónito, pero su sonrisa delataba no era una mala noticia. No del todo.

Y es así como Shu Sakamaki junto a Yui Komori decidió mandar ese proyecto preventivo al carajo.

Esto es el resultado de que te encarguen un proyecto sobre cuidar a un huevo.

Bueeeeno por si no lo notaron, esta es la razon por la que Yui cambio esos celos que tenia en el capitulo anterior, por una dulce novia. Pero el fic no acaba aquí de hecho, aun vienen muuuuuchas cosas por aparecer, sinceramente espero les gustara el capitulo

Dejen un review o una sugerencia si asi lo desean.


End file.
